The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 5 - Mishaela Watches Candlehead
Candlehead and Jay swam as fast as they could, hoping that they didn't miss the concert. (Although we know that they already had). Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied by two steel-blue jumpsuit wearing twins, who were hiding underneath some boulders and plants. They had magical binoculars that are connected to a magical crystal ball, which is located in a big, dark and creepy cave. In that big, dark, and creepy cave, lived a female cecaelia, Mishaela. She is a woman with light blue skin with long pointed ears and crimson red lips and eyes. Her hair is long and a deep blue, with side bangs falling over her right eye. She is tall and voloptuous, with wide hips and a slim waist, giving her an hourglass figure. She wears a red Victorian-style dress top with a sweetheart neckline sitting low on her bosom, and six red tentacles. She wears matching red opera gloves with white cufflinks, and gold ring earrings She tops off her ensemble with a white collar and diamond-like pendant around her neck, dark blue eyeshadow, and crimson, manicured nails. Mishaella: "Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess." she watched her crystal ball. Mishaela: "We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace." Mishaela took a scared candy shrimp from her shell and ate it very loudly. She swam a little in the room and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Mishaela: "And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate." Mishaela glanced at her crystal ball again. Mishaela: Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Jet! Gear! Jet and Gear hit their heads from the boulders Mishaela: "I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Gene's undoing. . . ." Mishaela smiled very cruelly. Jay rubbed his feathers together as he anxiously listened to his friend's sentence just outside the throne room. Gene: "I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." Candlehead shifted, head down hands behind her back, she really was sorry she had missed the concert. Candlehead: "Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I -" Gene: "As a result of your careless behaviour -" Gene waved a hand. Chuck in turn interrupted the king from behind his crown Chuck: "Careless and reckless behaviour!" Gene: "- the entire celebration was, er -" he was angry but he still loved his daughter and didn't want to seem too harsh. Chuck: "Well, it was ruined!" The canary popped out of Gene's mustache. Chuck: "That's all. Completely destroyed!" he waved his wings in front of Candlehead and sighed, Chuck: "This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Jay understood if it was her father admonishing Candlehead for her behavior but the little canary was yelling at Candlehead because his ego was hurt and that was just wrong. Jay: "But it wasn't her fault! getting up in the canaries and subsequently the kings face. He blushed as the king glared at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. Jay: "Ah - well - first, ahh, this Cy-Bug chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa -" The little bird stuttered at a loss for the right words but he quickly got caught up in his improvement story telling. Jay: "oh, and then we were safe. But then this bee came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -" Gene: "Bee?" Jay gasped, covered his mouth and hid in Candlehead's hair a bit. Gene: "What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Gene stood up. His amused face at the fishes stuttering story quickly changed to one of anger. Candlehead grimaced and shrugged trying to calm down her father while Jay hid in her hair. Candlehead: "Nothing - happened. . . ." Gene: "Oh, Candlehead, How many times must we go through this?" the king threw his hands up in exasperation rolling his eyes, Gene: "You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!" Candlehead frowned at her father's choice of words towards the creatures she loved, Candlehead: "Daddy, they're not barbarians!" Gene: "They're dangerous." He glared right back at his daughter. She hadn't seen the things Gene had. She hadn't seen the nets or the fishing grounds that killed hundreds of innocent fish every day. Gene was king of the sea, everything in it was his to watch and care for didn't she understand that? Gene: "Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?" he tilted up her chin so maybe she might see the sad truth in his eyes. Candlehead turned her head away at her father's gesture. He was treating her like child! She knew the dangerous of man and their hooks. She went to explore shipwrecks not fishing grounds did he think she was a fool? Candlehead: "I'm nine years old - I'm not a toddler anymore -" Gene: "Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady." He shook his head angrily. Gene: "As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" Unable to put her word in edge wise she spoke rapidly as her father paused, desperate to get him to understand. Candlehead: "But if you would just listen -" Gene: "Not another word -" he turned away from her. Gene: "and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Candlehead swam off crying a bit and Jay followed her. Gene slumped back on his throne, the anger he had felt early quickly disappeared as he watched his daughter flee the throne room crying. Chuck: "Hm! Kids. . . . They think they know everything." Chuck tried to console the king Chuck: "You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Gene lifted his head off his hand and looked hesitantly over at his consort Gene: "Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on her?" Chuck: "Definitely not." Chuck shook his head with determined conviction Chuck: "Why, if Candlehead was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control.' Gene straighten up and you could practically see the light bulb over his head. Gene: "You're absolutely right, Chuck." Chuck: "Of course." The canary smirked crossing his arms. Gene: "Candlehead needs constant supervision." Chuck nodded in assent Chuck: "Constant." Gene: "Someone to watch over her - to keep her out of trouble." Chuck crossed his arms behind his back. Chuck: "All the time -" Gene: "And YOU are just the one to do it." He poked Chuck in the chest and his face fell. He gasped then swam away. He grudgingly accepted his charge and the king dismissed him. Chuck: "How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies - not tagging along after some headstrong kid." He threw his hands up in despair and shook his head. He rounded the corner and his self-pity quickly changed into curiosity as he saw Candlehead and Jay looking around suspiciously before quickly swimming off. Chuck: "Hmm? What is that girl up to?" the little canary struggled to follow the two of them, collapsing on a rock when they finally reached their destination that was far away from the busy city. The two looked around again before Candlehead pulled a large stone back revealing a small cave dug into the rock. Chuck hopped up and scurried quickly to follow them, barely making it through the door as the rock slid back into place over his tail. He gasped trying to free himself as quietly as possible. Pulling on a small plant growing in the sand he managed to pull himself out from under the rock, his momentum sending him flying where he came to a stop hitting a strange object. He groaned and rubbed his head, before he gasped, pain quickly forgotten as he gazed at the cave that lay before him. Chuck: "Huh?" Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction